Bad Hair Day
by Kaycee Columbell
Summary: Jamie is having a bit of a... bad hair day. Fortunately, Jack can fix that. Jamie may even learn more about the newest Guardian. What else are best friends for? Set awhile after the movie. Not slash. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A day in the life of two best friends. Because why not? Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"It's about time you got here!" Jamie yelled, spotting the newest Guardian as he descended from the sky.

"Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but there _are o_ther towns besides Burgess. You might want to stop sleeping through geography class," Jack laughed as he was nearly tackled by the thirteen-year-old.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Jamie snorted "So where have you been lately? We haven't had a snow day in _forever_!"

"More like a few months. There are other seasons, you know. I can visit this place as much as I want, but I can't just make it winter year-round."

"Too bad. I like winter," Jamie continued as they began walking towards the Bennett house. "And even if I didn't, at least it would bother the heck out of Martin."

"That jock who picks on you?"

"Yeah."

Jack sighed. "What'd he do this time?"

Jamie groaned before beginning. "He's just an idiot. Honestly, I think he's running out of ammo. Today he started dissing my hair color. I mean, seriously? He said brown is a stupid color for stupid people. But he's a brunette too! It's just ridiculous. "

"_Obviously_," Jack drawled out, "Brown is the best hair color!"

"Says the guy with white hair."

"Well, it wasn't always white-"

"It wasn't?" At this, Jack looked at him as though he had grown a third ear.

"You know I was just a normal human, Jamie," he said slowly. "Heck, you even know all about my family!"

"Well, yeah," Jamie said awkwardly. "But I guess I just thought you always had white hair..."

"Do you think Tooth always had feathers?"

"Well, no..."

"Or that Sandy was always golden?" Jack continued.

"Look, when you put it like that..."

"I can't believe you!" The winter spirit laughed. "Maybe you should stop sleeping through history too, because looking as amazing as this isn't exactly common."

"Oh, shut up, _Frostbite,_" The nickname causing Jack to to stop laughing to glare at him.

"Anyway," Jamie continued. "What did you look like? WERE YOU A GINGER?!"

"No," Jack sighed, "But I always wanted to be. Seems pretty awesome."

"You should totally dye your hair!"

"The Spirit of Winter... as a redhead..." Jack pondered. "That would definitely throw some people off..."

Both were laughing by then, the mental image just too much. By then, they had reached Jamie's house, and went to sit down on the back porch.

"Seriously, though?" Jamie persisted. "What'd you look like?"

"Well," the Guardian thought for a minute. "Kind of like you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Jack stated, looking Jamie up and down. "Your face actually looks a lot more like my sister, but as for hair, eyes and just general awesomeness, I was a lot like you. And I gotta tell ya, I looked _good._"

"Were you always this humble, too?"

"Yep." Both boys chuckled. Jamie shook his head, just staring at Jack.

"So," he finally said. "A brunette?"

"A brunette." Jack confirmed.

"And you're awesome?" Jamie said while rolling his eyes.

"And I'm awesome." Jack grinned.

"Thus confirming that Martin is an idiot," Jamie concluded.

"We hadn't established that already?" Jack asked, laughing again. Jamie soon joined in. They joked around more, before the pair moved on to formulating plans for April Fool's Day.

"That's when you should dye your hair!" Jamie exclaimed. "Then just get some warm-colored clothes-"

"And try to convince Bunny I've actually been the Spirit of Summer all along!" Jack finished.

With the day drawing to a close, the duo found themselves cracking up once again. Jack only flew off when Jamie's mom called him in for dinner, asking him what on earth he found so funny.

Jamie just grinned and told her, "It's been a bad hair day."

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story. :) If you can spare another second, every author loves reviews... *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Upon popular demand, the sequel to 'Bad Hair Day' is now posted! It's called 'April Fool's Day'. So if you liked this story, please check**

it out! I hope you all like that one too! Have a glorious day everyone!


End file.
